


夏雨

by naiomaou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiomaou/pseuds/naiomaou
Summary: 小短篇，純粹寫寫。
Relationships: 林敬珩/顏子蔚





	1. 夏雨

01  
  
七月之二。  
  
喜歡聽雨、喜歡看雨，喜歡雨幕和溼氣包裹住整座城市，醞出這個時節獨有的泥巴香氣。  
  
不知道氣味究竟從何處來，明明是由這麼多水泥築起的城市，哪裏竟還見得著與氣味相符的大把青草與綠地。  
  
青光和雷聲幾乎同時落下，拍響了窗子，鳴動大臺北盆地一隅，我們停止交談，靜待轟鳴像拖著泥濘的步伐，不情不願地迂緩而去。  
  
窗外車水馬龍，雨聲依舊，室內也恢復對話。  
  
「你剛剛說什麼？」  
  
「沒。」  
  
我還喜歡，大雨能將我所有悄悄話藏進淅瀝間的安全感。  
  


  
  
02  
  
大雨持續到晚上。  
  
我們在雨中行走，小心翼翼，於摺疊傘下踩著細碎的兩人三腳，卻還是被濺起的雨水溼了鞋襪。  
  
胸前的後背包從買來就沒洗過，一次次沾上雨的溼意，混出一股不算好聞但又熟悉的味道。  
  
你靠得太近了。  
  


  
  
03  
  
雨也許打在玻璃上，我看不清楚。  
  
車上很悶。水氣碰在微涼的玻璃上一下子無所遁形，只得緊挨著窗築起一面霧白的牆，當誰再也抓不住時，某部分的它們凝結成它堪堪滑落，一道道軌跡為視野揭開縫隙，我得以窺視而出，看那些路燈暈出一團團昏黃，一閃而過。  
  
狹窄的縫隙在不久後又被填上。  
  
「所以你到底說了什麼？」  
  
引擎混上雨聲，車水馬龍隔著兩片薄薄門板，聽起來有點遙遠，但不失為我掩蓋緊張的效果。  
  
「沒有。」  
  
我只做了嘴型，因為即使有出聲你大概也聽不見，而反正你看得懂。  
  


  
  
04  
  
雨還是很大，我們放棄撐傘，在雨中狂奔。  
  
路口紅燈秒數有點久，我們都被彼此想擠進街燈下小小躲雨處的舉動逗得發笑。  
  
還有四十五秒。過了馬路就有騎樓，我會停在其中一條巷子口把傘遞給你，你也許會收、也許不會，然後繼續向前。  
  
各式輪胎軋在柏油路上黏膩的唰唰聲響像條巨大水龍，湍灂灂地呼嘯而去，直至燈號轉換，路口淨空時短暫的安靜不知道為什麼有點突兀，而後巨龍一聲低鳴，行進的方向從前方，換到左方，再度出擊。  
  
也許突兀的是我們。  
  
鞋板拍在地上的聲音相較之下幾乎微不可聞，我們用盡全力奔跑，巨龍只是以更快的速度向前狂衝，雨水打糊了視野，遠方的燈號和路燈在視線邊緣綻開細長芒刺。  
  
你跑得太快，進騎樓後速度反增不減，我追到巷口，差點摔進你的影子裏。  
  
「喂。」  
  
背影沒有表情，鏗鏘有力的單音卻穿過大雨直達我耳畔。  
  
「雨太大了，你不說大聲一點，我沒辦法給你我的答覆。」  
  
大雨好像為你的聲音留下一條通道，一字一句毫無窒礙地朝我撞了過來，原來我藉雨裹上的保護紗那麼輕易就被扯開。  
  
又原來，你都有聽見。


	2. 夏雨，和你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又等到一場雨。  
> 換個視角寫寫。

01  
  
落地窗大敞著。  
  
雨欲來的氣味濃得不可思議，儘管外頭的風再大，也散不了它半分。  
  
遠方的天像被誰翻了濃墨，一片深沉緩吞吞地朝這裏暈過來，樹下也許早沒了影子，我不確定，至少街道已經變得不再刺眼。  
  
成排的老樟或許比這城市的任何人更期待一場大雨，奮力擺動的枝葉似是邀約，又像祈禱，將沙沙的吆喝上達天聽。  
  
而要落不落的雨卻藏在雷聲後頭，像你欲言又止的彆扭。  
  
  
  
02  
  
窗軌上個月就壞了，除了你之外沒人在意。  
  
你起身來調整好幾次，我說別弄了，你總是低下頭不發一語，扯著笑就別過身。  
  
會議那時，我們不約而同選了窗戶旁的位置挨角而坐，一左一右、一前一後，你看窗外，我看你。  
  
涼意乘著風透過窗隙咻咻地竄進來，明明只是雨前的警告，聽起來卻像某種欣喜預告，直到飽和的水氣讓風不再輕盈，後方大雨踩著雷鳴傾盆而下。  
  
你眉眼微揚，含蓄的笑意濃得可愛，在我視線餘光縮起肩膀矮下身，試圖將半張臉藏進筆電背蓋後方，但目光仍悄悄飄向很遠的地方。我偷瞄了一眼，恰好見到你雙頰一上一下，像是嘴裏正輕喃什麼。  
  
聲細語輕，羽毛般撓在心頭。  
  
「你剛剛說什麼？」  
  
「沒。」  
  
閃電與悶雷接二連三攔住我的追問，你的側臉被照得青亮，眼角帶著小小雀躍，也藏了少少心虛。  
  
好吧。  
  
  
  
03  
  
辦公室熄了燈，窗外雨勢依舊不減。  
  
我將傘藏進背包最底層，硬是擠進你的傘下。  
  
  
  
04  
  
公車的冷氣也壞了，你懊惱地扳動出風口而未果，頹然陷於沙發椅內，只將手臂枕上窗框，呆愣愣地看著望不出去的窗。  
  
像我捨不得移開緊追著你的目光，或許水氣也貪戀窗外那點微涼，緊貼著玻璃不顧自身已成霧白，過重的陶醉逐漸凝結成滴，直至不自覺間再也攀不住它渴慕的美好，恨恨滑落。我謹記著，總在你回過頭前若無其事地收回放肆，不教心思露了餡。  
  
你看窗外，我看你。這樣剛好。  
  
車內悶熱，安靜而嘈雜，車水馬龍與淅淅瀝瀝在顛簸的空檔闖了進來，時輕時重、時緩時急，不變的是始終沉默的你。  
  
「所以你到底說了什麼？」  
  
沒有。  
  
那回答甚至連聲音都沒有。  
  
  
  
05  
  
我想過多坐一站，放棄大雨的酣暢以及你不再出口的吞吞吐吐，卻又忍不住要從你那探得什麼，好確認你拋來的那根柔羽不只是輕輕搔過。  
  
直到雨水將我們都打濕，你的笑聲將我喚回現實，原來路口街燈下我踩的是你的影子。  
  
大雨一視同仁，它吻過花樣各異的每一頂傘，也踏遍大大小小的建築與車輛，將所經之處所有物事都攬進它的留聲機，我們和整座城市被刻上同一捲蠟筒，齊唱出獨具雨味的澌澌霎霎。  
  
小紅人下方的數字依舊故我，不緊不慢地遞減著。  
  
四十五、四十、三十五，你才舒開的眉頭又鎖了回去，隨便紮起的摺疊傘緊緊握在手上，它像是有千斤重，沉得你雙肩都在發顫。  
  
二十、十五、十，我在你躲開視線之前先閃過你的，於燈號轉換的那一剎那越過你，朝著馬路盡頭狂奔。  
  
也許彆扭的是我。  
  
雨聲蓋過夏夜時有的細小蟲鳴，也蓋過公寓大樓此起彼落運轉著的壓縮機，唯獨蓋不過你啪嗒啪喳追在後頭的腳步聲。  
  
「喂。」  
  
我最終還是沒忍住。  
  
「雨太大了，你不說大聲一點，我沒辦法給你我的答覆。」  
  
大雨像一場名為久旱甘霖的盛宴，遂了你的心，圓的卻是我的夢。  
  
  
誰又比誰更渴望這場雨。


	3. 之三

雷鳴不止。

又要下雨了，總算。

鮮有人注意到，原來城市的餘白可以是這種顏色。不只是青黑柏油與水泥樓房的死灰那般單調無趣，直到雨窸窸窣窣或滴瀝答啦落下之前，少數記得抬起頭遠望的人們才能有幸發現，色彩一次次在天與地之間大肆潑開的綺麗演出。。

午後雷陣雨前會是偏綠的黃色調，薄暮之時也許橙橙藍藍，又或是颱風將至而染出的紅橘桃紫，為了不同的雨，空氣彷彿也沾上不同氣味。

青年拉著男人，登登登地拾級而上，直到推開舊公寓頂樓那扇鐵門，濃郁溼氣帶著獨有的味道撲面而來。

烏雲黏膩得化不開，黑壓壓的天既深且沉，像隨時會從哪裏崩下一小塊深灰，而後帶來一場大雨。

風大力掃過整座城市，在建築物的稜稜角角之後旋起小小的渦，也許平常少有人留意到，但青年笑著指著，說，看啊，放在各家窗臺和陽臺的植栽，這個、那個和另一邊那個，搖擺的方向都不一樣。

男人只是拉著人壓低身子，不往梯間出口邁出超過三步的距離。

此起彼落的閃電照得天空一青一紫，雷鳴或悶或響，奏著大雨將至的序曲。

「子蔚，很危險。閃電不長眼的。」

顏子蔚只是回頭，咧嘴一笑，又試著拉林敬珩向前一些。「哪有不長，它們只往高樓打啊。」

驀地一陣白光刺得兩人瞇起眼睛，磅一聲甩下的雷伴隨緊追而至，如鐵板般的啪啪咧咧，青年被林敬珩忽然僵硬的身軀逗得發笑。

「前輩，你太緊張了。」顏子蔚空著的手試著撫上林敬珩，止不住的笑卻讓他以不如預期的力道碰在對方肘內較為敏感的地方，嚇得人又是一愣，這回顏子蔚直接仰身大笑。

「前輩，你還記得嗎？上個月的大雨。」

林敬珩鬆開肩膀，望著對方上揚的眉眼只是跟著笑笑，反手一伸將人拉得靠近一些。

「現在是翹班啊？真的要下──」

雨了。

密集的雨滴宣告得敷衍，尾音未歛暴雨便急躁躁地傾盆倒下，獨有雷鳴的空擊鋪上一層嘩啦啪啦，城市的庸庸碌碌登時退得很遠很遠。

顏子蔚掙開手，繞過男人往他背上使勁一推，兩人踉蹌摔進雨中。

大雨毫不客氣地打溼全身，瀏海沾在額前擋了視線，模糊間只見青年沒幾步又跑在前頭，在女兒牆前達陣般地煞住腳步，朝著不見盡頭的城市胡亂喊著什麼，樂得似乎連背影都在笑，林敬珩無奈地輕笑出聲。

也好。

現在笑得多開懷，大概當初就有多糾結，掛著誰都解不開的愁眉苦臉。無論是他，還是他。

也好，真好。

  
他們都該感謝那場雨。

Fin.


	4. 體感溫度

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寒流嘛：)

  
雨下得綿密，綿密而堅定。

如果季節之於城市可以用一個顏色形容，冬天的臺北肯定是灰的。像擦過窗臺的抹布，又像黴斑根深蒂固，比如今天，比如昨天，又比如過去的六十六天，那雨執著得彷彿能用一個季節的時間將城市洗刷出它所要的模樣。

不是喜歡下雨嗎？在雨又奪走第六個週末時，你這樣問過我。

不。冬雨遠遠不及夏雨磅礡、不如夏雨浪漫，拖拖沓沓，討厭極了。

偏心、歪理。你笑著指控我，那對眉眼只是彎出更好看的弧度。

才不。我還是搖頭，卻沒告訴你，其實想想，今年冬雨也許不會那麼討人厭。

◇

這個季節的雨總是安安靜靜。

化作一層霧霧白紗籠罩城市，帶著足以深沁骨髓的寒氣無聲蔓延，從門縫、從窗邊，沿著腳踝向上爬，順著指尖往內滲，似有生命般，啃噬著它對溫度的眷戀。

我鬆開滑鼠搓了搓手，蓋過身後傳來的窸窸窣窣，在你走過來前刻意將外套攬得更緊。

你卻直直轉過身，走了。

尚來不及懊惱，一杯熱可可又朝我推來，你潔白的袖口還沾著即溶粉末，許是匆忙倒下時揚起的。

窩心。我在心裏偷笑著。

捧起熱飲，鼻子枕在杯緣，不曉得是蒸騰的熱氣太過舒服，抑或屬你的這份體貼過於溫柔，我竟忍不住半瞇起眼，得努力把持才不讓嘴角跟著悄悄上揚。

我問了你會有多冷，你聳聳肩，像氣象播報員般，準確地報出那些於我而言只是形容詞的數字。

氣溫七度，體感三度。冷，以及很冷。

忽地，電話鈴聲突兀響起。Pachelbel的D大調透過電子合成音齊聲高唱，單線旋律反覆循環，揚著不死不休的執念大肆吵鬧。

晚上八點半的來電通常意味著兩種情況：要麼大事不好，要麼十萬火急。

但你摁住我的手，開出第三種。

「你跟我出去開會了，公司沒人，這時候我們都下班了。」

──明天再說。

噢，看看你。

◇

站牌對面，分隔島上的路樹被壓得低低。

強風與低溫特報同時登陸，呼獵獵地笑得猖狂，追著城市裏看不見的什麼橫衝直撞，整座街廓的窗子砰砰鼓譟，用著同樣盛大的排場迎接這場精采程度不輸颱風的高壓風暴。

細雨扎在兩頰，宛如一根根冰針，勁風則將寒意狠狠拍進肌膚深處。

我縮起脖子，原地跳了跳，彷彿這麼做便能驅散纏上小腿的寒氣。

「很冷？」

「你抱抱我嘛。」我回頭咧開笑，試圖找出你藏在夜色裏偷偷臉紅的證據，「抱抱我，就會不冷了。」

你愣怔好一會兒，職場上的明快果決此時全沒了蹤影。雙唇抿成一道細線，漂亮眼睛溜溜地來回張望，而後才收起傘，垂首緩緩靠過來。

水氣將大衣與你身上的木質調香揉出特別的味道，盈在鼻頭撓得我有些心癢。你的耳殼確實紅了，我沒看錯，這局的勝利者是──

一枚微溫的吻印上我前額，猝不及防。

我緊緊捺著心裏的驚呼不闖出口，手上的傘幾乎要握不住。

「你你、你剛說，寒流、體感幾度？」

我胡亂扯出不成模樣的問句，卻被你促狹的目光堵得語塞。

長睫毛輕輕顫著，你在笑，笑得比剛才的我還燦爛。壞透了。

公車呼嘯而過，柏油路面拖出兩道長長水痕，我急急招手，只見地上無數水珠映出點點車尾燈、街燈與號誌燈的紅橘黃綠，穿過指縫一晃晃地，也像在笑，笑我這回摔得狼狽。

傘被接過，你拉回我懸在半空的手，塞進有你的口袋裏，傾身貼得更近。

「現在應該有超過三度了。」

噢，噢噢噢，看看你。

想想，今年冬雨也許真的不是那麼討人厭。

我大概只是討厭，在這之前沒有你的冬雨。

Fin.


End file.
